


My Medicine

by MissAria



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAria/pseuds/MissAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes uma música pode ser mais do que apenas uma música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Medicine

**My Medicine**

_A Shevine fanfiction_

_“You make it all better_

_You make me feel home_

_You're my medicine”_

 

Sentado em seu camarim, Blake Shelton ouvia aquela canção pela milésima vez. No mínimo.

Ainda se lembrava de quando Shakira lhe disse que queria fazer esse tipo de música, de sua vontade de trabalhar com pessoas de Nashville, de como estava nervosa quando lhe escreveu e mandou a canção para que desse sua opinião... Inferno, não poderia ter ficado mais orgulhoso daquele resultado. E também mais assustado, admitia.

A canção estava incrível.

Entretanto, o que cantor jamais poderia esperar, nem um milhão de anos, era aquela letra que ela lhe apresentara. Foi preciso longos minutos para processar o que havia lido, lutando entre a incredulidade e o impacto daquelas palavras. Impacto este que fora apenas o começo de toda aquela loucura.

Se algum dia achou que o mundo poderia realmente não desconfiar, que não veriam o que estava tão óbvio, naquele instante, no momento em que seus olhos encontraram aquelas palavras, ele soube que não havia como estar mais errado. Ela sabia. Shakira SABIA. E por mais que aqueles versos não alcançassem qualquer destaque, o que em se tratando de Shakira parecia absurdo, aquela letra agora estava gravada a fogo em sua memória, insistindo em lhe trazer à tona e esfregar em sua cara a sua própria vida, seus medos e anseios. Será que ele poderia estar ainda mais ferrado?

“E então, o que achou?”, ela havia lhe perguntado no primeiro telefonema trocado. Blake já havia lhe escrito, elogiado tanto quanto pudera expressar em palavras, mas aparentemente ela queria ouvir aquilo de seus lábios.

“É incrível!”, respondeu empolgado. “É tão... Merda, não sei o que dizer. Sério.”

Ele quase podia ver Shakira do outro lado da linha, rindo ao imaginar a expressão que estaria fazendo. Já haviam convivido tempo suficiente para um ser perfeitamente capaz de imaginar as atitudes do outro.

“Eu acho que não preciso perguntar sobre sua sádica inspiração, certo?”

“Não com vocês sendo tão sutis como uma manada de elefantes em fuga...”

“Merda!”, foi a vez do cantor country rir num misto de animação genuína e amargura latente. “Acho que você me pegou.”

“Ele sabe? Quer dizer, ele sabe _de verdade_?”

“Não. Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente chegar e dizer algo do tipo...”

“Miranda?”

“É, esse é um dos motivos...”

E assim, de alguma forma, ela acabou envolvendo-o ainda mais nessa loucura toda. Ela havia o convencido a participar da canção e, segundo ela, extravasar parte dos sentimentos. Estava empolgado com aquele trabalho, não podia negar. Assim como também soaria falso se dissesse que de alguma forma aquilo não funcionava, enquanto, por outro lado, ajudava a deixa-lo ainda mais confuso.

Em algum momento de sua longa divagação acabou com uma garrafa de vodca na mão, algo que de fato não o surpreendeu. Ele próprio já havia notado que seu consumo de álcool estava alcançando níveis realmente críticos. Miranda sutilmente já havia lhe alertado sobre o assunto, assim como Carson. Shakira e Usher também apresentavam sinais de preocupação, havia notado os olhares longos e pesarosos cada vez que tinha um copo nas mãos. Adam, por outro lado, fazia piadas sobre o assunto em programas de televisão. Era sua maneira de se preocupar, ele achava.

Adam. Como ele reagiria se soubesse que era o principal fator para suas bebedeiras cada vez mais constantes?

De tão imerso em pensamentos e divagações quase não ouviu as batidas rápidas e discretas na porta, seguidas do próprio Adam Levine entrando tão à vontade como se estivesse em seu próprio trailer.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, o vocalista do Maroon 5 percebeu a música tocando no celular jogado no sofá,  ao lado de Blake, e sorriu instantaneamente. Um sorriso perfeitamente branco, no melhor estilo Adam _“Fuckin’ Sexy”_ Levine.

\- Shak acabou de nos mostrar a música. Ficou muito boa! Nem parece você! – Adam sorria debochado, presenteando o outro com uma piscadela travessa e brincalhona. Eles eram daquele jeito em qualquer lugar: sozinhos, nos bastidores, na frente das câmeras, com fãs ou repórteres por perto, não importava. Simplesmente não mudava o fato de que passavam de gestos carinhosos a palavras “ofensivas” em questão de segundos.

Blake se limitou a imitar seu sorriso, brindando sua garrafa no ar para em seguida tomar mais um gole, incapaz de controlar o gemido de satisfação que aquele líquido precioso lhe causava. Por Deus, como amava aquela sintonia. E também de certa forma a odiava. Era quase como uma droga a qual era irremediavelmente viciado.

Era em momentos como aquele que agradecia a existência do álcool - vodca, uísque, não importava, que o fazia pensar menos e dormir mais. Claro que havia quem dizia que não era dormir de fato, e sim “apagar”, porém, no instante em que aquilo lhe proporcionava parar de pensar em Adam Levine, ele poderia chamar até mesmo de maldição que não faria a menor diferença.

\- Desistiu mesmo de disfarçar a bebida em seu copo, Shelton? – O homem mais sexy do mundo em 2013 (e Blake precisava concordar com a People sobre aquele título) e dono de um belo par de olhos esverdeados estava escorado à porta, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

\- Você já disse para o mundo sobre meu problema com a bebida, Levine. E que não tenho dado conta de você, se me lembro bem. – Blake sorriu levemente malicioso, os olhos de tom azul profundo se juntavam às covinhas características e o sotaque arrastado dando um charme especial ao loiro – Por que me preocupar?

\- Eu digo muitas coisas por aí, você sabe. – Adam deu de ombros, enquanto cruzava distraidamente o quarto do amigo até o frigobar.

Não se surpreendia com a variedade alcoólica ali presente, mesmo assim não foi capaz de conter o gesto de negativa feito com a cabeça enquanto vasculhava a pequena geladeira. Podia jurar que a coleção do cantor country estava aumentando desde a última vez. A Jack Daniel’s foi uma visão tentadora, admitia, mas contentou-se apenas com a solitária garrafa de água.

Ainda imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, Adam não percebeu o par de orbes azuis intensos cravados em si, não notou o olhar que era lançado em sua direção ou como ele acompanhava cada movimento com verdadeiro interesse, como se estivesse gravando cada mínimo detalhe em sua memória. Sentou-se despreocupadamente na outra ponta do sofá onde Blake estava e, de olhos fechados, o moreno deixou-se envolver pela música que continuava tocando em um looping sem fim. Escutava a letra com atenção, reparava em cada mínimo detalhe, na forma como as palavras eram pronunciadas...

\- Alguma ideia do porquê Shak me mandou prestar atenção no refrão?

A pergunta repentina não poderia ter pego Blake mais desprevenido, fazendo-o cuspir parte do último gole e engasgar o que ficara em sua boca. O que aquela louca estava fazendo agora? Ela estava querendo ferrá-lo ou o que?

\- Hei, hei... Calma aí! – Adam agora estava com os olhos abertos, rindo divertido da cena – Você pode beber devagar, ela não vai fugir, cara.

O dedo médio do cantor country sendo levantando e exibido na direção do vocalista, em meio à severa crise de tosse que havia se manifestado, foi a única reação de Blake, num dos gestos típicos de carinho para com o outro. Porque essa era outra daquelas coisas que eles faziam em qualquer lugar, sozinhos ou na presença de qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Eu também te amo, Shelton. Sabe disso. – o rockstar se divertia enquanto assistia o amigo se recompondo aos poucos, piscando e dando um de seus sorrisos largos e maliciosos, que faziam as pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos ganharem destaque temporário em sua face.

Blake não conseguia evitar pensar que aquele com certeza era outro dos sorrisos que deveriam vir com o selo Adam _“Fuckin’ Sexy”_ Levine, capaz de excitar até mesmo a pessoa mais durona que conhecia: ele próprio. Porque definitivamente estava começando a sentir um certo incomodo bem familiar – e cada vez mais frequente, precisava admitir - entre as pernas.

\- E então? Vai responder minha pergunta ou eu devo presumir que ela se refere a atração irrefreável que você sente por mim?

Uma risada sarcástica e dolorida escapou pelos lábios de Blake, sem que lhe desse qualquer chance de controlar o impulso. Como aquele maldito idiota podia ser tão lindo e tão burro ao mesmo tempo? Ou será que ele gostava tanto assim de tortura-lo com aquilo?

\- Pessoa errada, gênio. Shakira escreveu a letra, lembra?

\- Ela disse. Assim como disse que não precisou buscar inspiração muito longe. – Adam viu o cantor country se remexer no sofá, encarando o teto por alguns instantes como se houvesse algo muito interessante lá - Usher apenas riu, mas Carson foi bem categórico quando tossiu um “shevine”...

Ainda com o olhar preso ao teto, Blake precisou respirar muito profundamente. Será que ele precisaria mesmo sair batendo em seus amigos por serem tão malditamente enxeridos? Será que não podiam apenas, sei lá, fingir que não levavam a história do bromance tão a sério? E Carson Daly COM CERTEZA seria o primeiro com quem teria uma conversa!

O cantor deu mais um longo e demorado gole, percebendo de maneira bem desconfortável o olhar fixo de Adam, desejando loucamente que sua demora em dizer qualquer coisa o fizesse desistir daquela conversa e tudo o que poderia acontecer a partir dali. Mais do que isso, sentia o efeito daquele par de olhos fixos em si – seu pau começando a latejar absurdamente que o diga. Poderia ter uma hora mais inapropriada pra uma ereção?

Ok, tinha as vezes em que Adam resolvia se aproximar nas gravações do “The Voice” (bendita cadeira que ajudava a disfarçar a situação), tinha também as gravações dos extras nos bastidores (maldita vez em que ele resolveu deitar em seu colo durante a sua entrevista com Usher)...

\- O que você quer que eu diga, Adam? – Blake suspirou, cansado. Sentia como se estivesse pisando em ovos ao entrar naquele assunto em específico, pois não sabia qual poderia ser a reação do vocalista do Maroon 5 e definitivamente não estava disposto a perdê-lo. Não podia perdê-lo.

– O que você espera que eu diga?

\- A verdade, talvez?

\- Você já sabe a verdade, Adam. – o loiro repousou a garrafa sobre a têmpora desejando amenizar um pouco daquela dor infernal que ameaçava explodir sua cabeça - Eu já a disse várias vezes, de várias formas ao longo dos anos. Até mesmo quando eu não fazia ideia da intensidade de tudo isso...

Blake não percebeu o movimento quase felino de Adam. Em um instante ele ainda estava sentado na outra ponta do sofá, no segundo seguinte o vocalista estava parado bem à sua frente, arrancando a garrafa de vodca de sua mão e arremessando-a diretamente na parede do trailer. Não sabia se era efeito do álcool ou não, mas demorou alguns segundos para processar a ação, acompanhando tardiamente o percurso de sua bebida.

-  Mas que porr... - Virou-se na expectativa de reclamar com o amigo, mas tudo o que foi capaz de fazer ser pego de surpresa pelo beijo em seus lábios. Uma pressão forte, eufórica, quase desesperada. O choque foi tão grande que não foi capaz de reagir, de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse um olhar incrédulo para Adam. Devia estar tento algum tipo de sonho louco movido pela quantidade excessiva de álcool, não seria a primeira vez.

Talvez retribuísse o beijo e começassem a rolar no sofá, se esfregando e buscando o maior contato possível. Talvez arrancasse a roupa dele e o fodesse ali mesmo – e essa também não seria a primeira vez sonhando com isso, fazendo com que gritasse seu nome e gozasse como nenhuma outra mulher já o fez antes de começar tudo de novo. Incansáveis.

Levou mais alguns segundos até Adam se afastar minimamente, outros tantos processando o ocorrido apenas quando o contato se desfazia. Blake segurou com firmeza o rosto quase colado ao seu e sentiu a pele levemente áspera onde a barba começava a aparecer, conseguia sentir a respiração dele tão descompassada quanto a sua. Os lábios entreabertos de Adam Levine eram um convite sedutor para a insanidade iminente.

\- Eu odeio você, seu maldito idiota arrogante. E te amo, pelo mesmo motivo.

Mal havia terminado suas palavras e Blake Shelton estava segurando o rosto do amigo com ambas as mãos, segurando-o como se não quisesse que fugisse dali de jeito nenhum, devorando seus lábios como se sua própria vida dependesse disso. E, Inferno, como parecia realmente depender! O mundo ao redor dos dois, naquele momento, não parecia existir.

A necessidade de contato se fez ainda mais presente e em poucos segundos a mão direita de Blake já segurava a nuca de Adam com firmeza, acariciando e pressionando, talvez um tanto rude, com certeza muito desesperado. A outra mão puxava o corpo do moreno mais para perto, mais para o seu colo, o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir mesmo através do jeans o efeito que tinha sobre si.

Adam gemeu dentro do beijo, incapaz de conter a satisfação de perceber o cantor country naquele estado. Ele próprio estava igualmente duro, tenso e desesperado, sua excitação havia chegado a tal nível que poderia gozar ali mesmo. Sem mais nada. Só beijando Blake Shelton.

O som de uma mensagem de texto no celular de Adam acabou sendo a desculpa para se separar e respirar um pouco, ainda que não fosse exatamente o que nenhum dos dois desejasse no momento. Poucos instantes depois foi a vez do celular de Blake emitir o alerta de mensagens.

\- Vocês têm quinze minutos... – Adam leu em voz alta.

\- Se apressem, pombinhos. – completou Blake.

\- Você ouviu o Carson... – o moreno não hesitou em jogar seu celular sobre o sofá e tirar o do cantor country de suas mãos - Vai ter que ser rápido...

A impressão que Blake tinha era de que Adam estava realmente disposto a fazer aquilo rápido, mas ainda assim sentiu certa apreensão ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se à sua frente. Aquela não seria sua primeira chupada, claro, mas definitivamente era a primeira com um cara e aquilo tinha seu lado meio “assustador”. Ele sabia exatamente _o que_ e _como_ aconteceria, mas novamente sentiu-se um adolescente desajeitado experimentando o sexo com a namorada do colégio.

Sua linha de raciocínio se esvaiu no instante em que sentiu o primeiro toque dele sobre sua calça, abrindo o zíper de maneira meio desesperada e puxando a cueca o suficiente para que pudesse tomar seu pau nas mãos. E Blake, por alguns instantes, achou que merecia algum prêmio por não ter simplesmente gozado quando Adam começou uma masturbação rápida antes de começar a chupá-lo de fato.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o irmão do vocalista do Maroon 5 era gay, mas o fato de ele parecer saber tão bem o que fazer levou Blake a se questionar se o próprio Adam já não tinha tido algumas experiências. Porque de uma coisa ele tinha absoluta certeza: aquele filho da puta sabia perfeitamente o que fazer. A forma como ele controlava o ritmo, alternando em lento demais e intenso ao ponto de quase fazê-lo ver estrelas, o quão fundo ele fazia seu pau ir... Não foi preciso muito tempo fodendo a boca de Adam para chegar ao seu limite, deixando os vestígios de seu gozo pelo queixo e pescoço do moreno.

A respiração de Blake ainda estava pesada e descompassada, seus ouvidos pareciam zunir e ele ainda estava num estado de êxtase tão arrebatador que quase não viu quando Adam subiu no sofá e ficou posicionado bem à sua frente, duro como pedra. O cantor country se permitiu gemer diante de tal cena, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que se pegou sonhando ou pensando em todo o tesão que sentia por Adam Levine.

Não hesitou no que deveria fazer.

Com os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo loiro e os olhos semicerrados, Adam o sentia aumentar a intensidade das chupadas conforme instintivamente o puxava. Mordia os lábios com certa força, evitando gemer alto demais e atrair atenção alheia desnecessária. Arriscou uma olhada rápida e a visão lhe causou uma onda de prazer tão incontrolável que não pode evitar gozar ainda dentro da boca de Blake.

Ao final, Blake instintivamente puxou Adam e o beijou com o mesmo tesão de antes, compartilhando o gozo do moreno com o próprio.

\- Filho da puta... – Gemeu Adam, quando finalmente se separaram.

\- Não reclama, Levine... – Blake riu, dando um tapa na bunda de Adam quando ele ficou em pé a sua frente – E vá se limpar. Agora.

\- Não pense que vai fugir de mim, cowboy. Ainda temos que ter uma conversinha.

Blake riu. Estava fodido. Inegável e irremediavelmente fodido. Será que era loucura desejar tanto assim alguém?

\- Isso não passou pela minha cabeça.

 

  _“Você faz tudo ficar melhor_

  _Você me faz sentir em casa_

_Você é meu remédio”_


End file.
